Unexpected Surprise
by MarSalvatore
Summary: What happens when Caroline finds out she's pregnant? Everyone think vampires can't procreate, but an ancient curse says otherwise... Rating might change later.


**This is the first chapter for my first Klaroline fanfiction. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Her eyes popped wide open. What was _that_? Was it a dream? Or reality? It looked more like reality to her. A pair of red eyes, with black veins underneath them and a pair of big, sharp fangs aiming at her bare neck. Her ocean blue eyes were staring at the beast in front of her in terror. Wait a minute! Even under his terrifying expression she could recognize the dark blue orbs. It was Klaus. _But why Klaus would ever attack me_?, she thought confused and she slowly realized the reality. She heard movement from her right and she turned on the light on her night stand.

"Are you alright, love?", a heavy british accent voice asked her.

"Nik!", she exclaimed and she took a deep breath. "I'm fine… I think… I-I had a bad dream". Suddenly she started crying. Sobbing.

"Caroline?" Klaus wrapped his arms around her shaking body and hugged her tight. "Shh! It's fine, my love. I'm here. Nothing will happen. You're fine." He kept sweet-talking her until her tears dried and her sobs calmed.

"Thank you, Nik" Caroline whispered snuggling into his hug and she rested her head in his chest. "I love you"

"I'll always be here for you, Caroline. I love you too." He said and kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to tell me about your dream?" he asked gently.

She sniffled. "It was you… But you were a vampire… And I was human… And… And you were trying to attack me… It seemed so real… It was terrifying…" she mumbled and shivered.

Klaus patted her back gently and tried to comform her. "You know I would never do something to hurt you, my love. You're the most precious person in my life."

"I know… I.. I keep seeing such living dreams since three weeks ago… And although I sleep too much, I feel weak and sleepy like, all the time.. And I don't know what's happening.."

Klaus didn't answered. He was thinking about her words. That was strange. Vampires didn't feel weak, or anything. They were not weak, they were powerful. He was worried. What was _happening_ to her? He gave her a close look and he noticed she was pale. More pale than her usual alabaster skin tone. And black circles were under her eyes. How did he have not noticed before? _Maybe she needs to feed…_ he thought.

"How long have you been unfed?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"For a couple of days I think." she replied. "My blood bag supplies finished and Damon will bring me more tomorrow." she continued.

"Do you think that my blood would suffice until tomorrow? I don't want you to be hungry…" he looked at her with his big blue puppy eyes. He tipped his shirt sleeve up and extended his wrist to her. She looked up at him and then at his wrist. She could hear the sound of his heart pumping blood through his veins. She could see the warm blood running though. She could feel her eyes turning red, the black veins appearing under her eyes and her fangs sharpen. She took his hand and she sank her teeth into his flesh. After a couple of minutes she stopped and her face went back to its normal look.

"Are you okay now, my love?" Klaus asked worried as he wiped the remaining blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, thank you Nik" she smiled.

Suddenly Caroline felt her stomach jumping to her mouth. She freed herslf from Klaus and ran to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet. She tried to remember the last time she was sick as she was throwing up all the blood she just had drank.

Klaus came and kneeled next to her, worried as hell. What was happening to his angel? He help her get up and clean herself gently, and wrapped his arm around her protectively. He was going to die from worry. That had never happened. Ever! That was the first time he saw Caroline throwing up blood.

The blond vampire looked up at him, a feeling of guilt reflected in her eyes. "I… I'm sorry… for ma-making you see me like that.." she stuttered. Klaus eyes looked into hers with affection. "Don't apologize, my love. I will always be here to help you." He gave her a loving smile. "Are okay now?" He stroked her cheek and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes…" She closed her eyes thinking about the past three weeks. She was always sleepy and tired, a weird thing for a vampire to be. A thought passed through her mind. "Nik…?" she asked reluctantly. She didn't wanted to make the question. She was afraid of how Klaus's would react afted hearing this kind of question. Klaus told her to go on. "Mmm… Never mind.." she shrugged ostensibly indifferent. "It's not important" _But he might knows_, the little inner voice told her. _He's running for more that thousand years. And _it is_ important!_ Caroline wanted to shut that voice up, but she knew it was right...

"No, love" Klaus said. "Everything about you is important. I want to hear." He encouraged her. He didn't like to have secrets between them.

Caroline took a deep breath. "V-vampires can't procreate, right?"

Klaus nodded slowly. He was wondering where Care's thoughts were going. "No, they can't" he made a short pause. "Although," he continued, "A witch once put a spell on a family… She said that every thousand years or so, a vampire baby would be born by that family's bloodline. Those babies would be pure-blooded, because their parents would be vampires and very powerful.. More powerful than me" He smirked "But, unfortunately, those babies are well-known as killers. I mean, real killers. They would kill a whole village in a night on a killing spree and… even their own parents.." Klaus looked at Caroline, a frozen in horror Caroline. "Are you okay, Caroline?" he asked softly. No respond. He nudged her shoulder. Nothing. Caroline was thinking about Klaus's story, trying to block the images. "For God's sake, Caroline! Talk to me!" he souted in despair making her jump a little.

"N-Nik…" Caroline's voice was trembling. "I… I think that… that I might be pre-pregnant" her voice turned into a cracked whisper. Tears started to fall on her cheeks, which Klaus immediately wiped with the back of his palm. He was shocked and scared. But he couldn't let Caroline see him like that. He hated to be weak. He wanted to be the rock that Caroline would rely on when she had a problem. No. He wouldn't let her see him weak.

He knew about a pure-blooded vampire. Her name was Emily. Her parent's were created by Finn's bloodline. Emily looked like a normal vampire. But she wasn't… It was matter of time when she would go crazy and kill everyone in front of her. Klaus could still remember her long dark hair, her big bright green eyes and her face. The face of an _angel_. She was so beautiful… But she had nothing angelic in her. Emily was only seven years old when it happened. Out of sudden, with no warning, she started her killing spree. First were her parents… Then the whole village they lived in. Mikael came looking for Klaus and came face to face with the child. He got rid of her straight away.

No, that couldn't happen again! He couldn't put Caroline in such danger. Caroline was still crying, her face hidden in Klaus's shirt. He moved and got up holding Caroline's hand. "Come on! Get up!" he ordered. "We're gonna find a way to get that _thing_ out of you!" Klaus pulled her hand but she didn't move.

"No." she said quietly. "I-I want this child, Nik!" she put her hand on her belly. "It's our child!" She smiled and looked up at Klaus's face.

* * *

**That was it. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me your opinion :)**


End file.
